loving the doctor
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella swan intern in love with her boss Doctor Edward Cullen who also happens to be her brothers best friend and her own Best friends brother Alice Cullen who is also working with them what happens when your in love with the doctor AH
1. first day as an intern

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I groned as I hit the snooze button on my clock I just wanted to roll under the covers and go back to sleep. But to bad today was my first day of work. I was starting as an intern at Settle Hospital I had just finished Med school and was starting my internship under Doctor Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe this just my luck I would get Dr. Cullen my brothers best friend my best friends brother oh yeah and the man I had been in love with since I was eighteen.

"Bella Marie you better be up. Edward will have our head if were late."

"I'm coming Alice." Edward was a attending but he was taking on two interns this year me and his sister Alice yeah so it wasn't strictly within the rules but when your father is a world renowend surgon and the cheif of the hospital you can bend some rules. Me and Alcie had been living in an apartment not far from the hospital since leaving med school.

Me and Alice had been friends since we were ten and she tried to give me a makeover after school on day. Alice loved fashion thats why it suprised everyone when she followed her father and brother into the medical feild not that she waasn't smart everyone just figured she would be in the fashion field or something. I use to hang out at her house all the time her brother and my brother Emmett were best friends and then her boyfriend Jasper got added to the group and his twin sister Rosalie who also happened to be Emmett's girlfriend and my other best friend. Then tragady struck my parents were killed in a car crash just before I graduated high school and Me and Emmett moved in with Esme and Carlisle Cullen Alice and Edwards mother and father and now they were like our parents to. we were all one happy and wierd family but we loved each other.

Me and Alice went through college together and then Med school and then we got into the internship at Seattle hospital and Carlisle put us under Edward I knew it was an amazing oppertunity becuse Edward was one of the best surgons out there but I didn't know how I could act prefessional around him all day what with me being in love with him and all and him only seeing me as a little sister. Edward was the one I turned to in all crisis he was my personal shoulder to lean on from my first heart break to my parents death he had always been there a shoulder to lean on soothing words wispered in my ear. I through my head back on my pillow and thought and now I have to work with him all day every day.

"Bella I'm serious get out of bed."

"I hoped out of bed throwing on some clothes that I pulled out of my dresser and putting my hair into a sloppy bun.

"I'm coming Alice" I opened the door to find the perky pixie standing there looking as gourgous as usual I grabbed a gronala bar out of the kitchen and then my coat out of the closet. Alice right behind me twirling her keys around on her finger. I hurried to Alice's Yellow porshe and got in.

"Ready to go Bells"

"As ready as ever." I buckled my seat belt and we took off. it took us ten minuets to get to the hospital and we parked in the employee parking lot grabbing are bags we hurried into the hospital not even stopping to ask for derections me and Alice could walk around this hospital blind folded by now considering how much time we spent growing up here we knew all the doctors and most of the nures and we knew it was going to be hard becuse people wouldn't believe we got there on our credincles and would think that we were getting favored we might get favored but not so much that we didn't deserve our spots in the program we tied for the first spot in school we would make dame good doctors.

We quickly hurried into the intern locker room not even bothering to look at the other interns we quickly changed into our scrubs and put our stuff in our lockers. Then we heard Doctor Wellton call our name "Cullen Swan." we started to walk towards the door not even bothering to look at all the wide eyes we knew were trained on us.

"He's at the end of the hall girls have a good day."

"Thank you Doctor Wellton" we noded and started to walk to the nurses station that Edward was standing against. the bronze hair greek god. Oh dear lord I needed think more perfessionally.

"Doctor Cullen"

His head snapped up "Ah Doctor Cullen Doctor Swan." he started to chuckle "Well that could get confussing are you two ready to start the day."

"Yes"

"Ok then lets go he handed us each a pager and grabbed a stack of charts and started to walk down the hall us behind him.

AN I don't know if you'll like this but if you do review no flames I try to update on the basis of most reviewed storys first but when I get alot of intrest in a story I have been know to update multaply times a day so if you like and want an update review next chapter Edward POV rember reviews=happy=fast update :)


	2. the new interns

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

My alarm clock went off and I rolled out of bed wipeing the sleep from my eyes I quickly took a show and throw some clothes on today was going to be torture. I was getting two interns today not something that would normally happen to an attending but then again these wern't normal interns they were my baby sister and her best friend. Dad gave them a bit of specal treatment putting them under me. I Just also happened to be in love with my little sisters best friend Bella Swan.

She had been in my life since she was ten and I was fifteen and my little sister brought her home from school I made friends with her brother and then when she was almost out of highschool her parents died and she moved in with us I slowly fell in love with the girl but she never saw me as more then a brother figure I was the one she ran to the one she cried to. She was the only one I had written a song expesally for and I had to work with her day after day it would be torture I swear my father was trying to kill me.

I got in my car and drove to the hospital parking in the parking lot I went to my office and changed into my scrubs grabbing the charts and pagers that I would need for the day. I hurried out to meet my interns. I was leaning against the nurses desk when I heard my name being called.

My head snapped up and looking at me with those gorgous brown eyes was my Bella light blue scrubs and her hair in a messy ponytail she was still the most gorgouse thing I had ever seen. But she wasn't mine and she couldn't be becuse I was her boss and it was my job to teach her to be the best dame doctor she could be.

"Doctor Cullen, Doctor Swan. Well that could get confusing. are you two ready to go."

They both said they were and I handed them there pagers and started to walk down the hall I heard there footsteps fall in behind me.

"OK girls first patient." I stopped outside of the door to one of the rooms. "Now I expect the best out of you two I know you can do it." We entered the room and I asked Bella to present. She held the chart and glanced down at it.

"Tanner Maceken twenty five in to have his appendixs removed the surgury is scedualed for later today."

"I looked at her realizing that she was good at reading charts. "Thats very good doctor swan you will be scrubbing in on the surgury with me later."

That was one of the reasons that dad had but Alice and Bella under me so they could get in more OR time then the avarge interns. We went on to the next room and I handed the chart to Alice asking her to present.

" Kevin Milton fiftyfive in for a knee replacment. needs a couple more blood test and it looks like the surgury will be sceduled for late tommorow if all the test come back ok.

"Very good Alice I would like you to take the blood then take it to the lab have them paige me when its done." I started to walk towards the door.

"Bella please moniter Mr. Maceken until his surgury later and I'll see you in the OR."

"Of course Dr. Cullen."She flashed me that smile that could melt my bones and I had to give my head a tiny shake to dispel the fog that was clogging my mind.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review


	3. falling

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I was going over my patients charts at the nurses station. "Well Well if it isn't doctor Swan."

I looked up into the leacherous face of Mike Newton or should I say Nurse Newton. "Nurse Newton."

"So Dr. Swan would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Sorry nurse Newton but I have a forty eight hour shift."

"Uh but you know Carlisle will let you off early you have that man wrapped around your little finger."

"Excuse me nurse Newton did you just call Cheif Cullen by his first name."

I didn't even give him a change to Answer I left him to go and check on my patient.

"Ah Mr. Maceken how are you doing."

"Ok Dr. Swan." I quickly checked his stats.

"Well it looks like everything is fine here your all ready for surgury.

I walked out of the room and of course being me I tripped over my own feet I started to fall when I felt a pair of arms encircal me I felt electricity shot through my body as I felt the arms stedy me. I looked up into the emerald eyes of Edward. "Doctor Cullen thanks for that."

"No problem Dr. Swan do you have the latest data on Mr. Macken."

"Uh yes he is ready for surgury." Good go book the OR."

"Right away." I went to move away but Edwards arms were still around me. "Uh Dr. Cullen will you please let me go.

"Well I don't go do you promise not to break anything." He winked at me.

"Ha ha very funny." He let me go and I quickly left to go book the OR. my body still wasn't over his touch.

Edward POV

I can't believe it I was just walking down the hall when I noticed Bella falling towards the fall I speed up catching her in my arms. I felt a jolt of Electricity go through me as my arms wrapped around her I tried to act normal as I talked to her about the patient not noticing that I had never let go of her until she said something I let go of her wishing I could still be holding her in my arms. dear god and know I had to spend time in the OR side by side with her.

A/N hope you like this chapter thanks for the reviews and please review


	4. office keys and unspoken words

Bella POV

I stood at the sink scrubbing my hands looking through the window into the OR this would be my first me stepping foot in the OR and I was stepping in there with Edward. I took a deep breath and slowly entered the OR standing side by side with Edward. I watched as he opened the patient I watched as he I opened up the man with persision I watched him work in awe I lisened as he taught me what needed to be taught.

"Dr. Swan please hand me that scuple." I picked up the scuple handing it to him our hands barley touching but still the heat and fission could be felt through it. The surgury was a sucsess. I finished my rounds getting more instuctions from Edward. by the time we still had three hours left of our shift and I was siffting through the charts trying not to fall asleep on my feet. Just then Alice came up.

"Hay Bells."

"How in the world do you stay so chipper."

"Daddy's office couch."

"We can use Carlisle couch you never told me that."

"Yeah but he's in a meeting right now."

I got an ideal it was only fair I hadn't sleep in the last forty eight hours Edward had me running labs. "Yeah but you know he'll take some time to see me he wouldn't want one of his baby girls to sleep in an uncall room."

"True true." I walked up to Lauren Carlisle's secertary.

"Lar do you think its posible to see my daddy for a moment." Yes I called him dad becuse he was like a dad to me.

"What ever Bella" yeah I really didn't like that girl."

"Doctor Cullen Bella's here to see you."

The door opened and Carlisle walked out. "Dear lord Bells you look your going to fall down."

"I know you have a meeting going on right now but could I please have the key to Edwards office becuse I really need a nap."

"Of course my dear Bells." He quickly went into the office coming back with two keys "Here give this one to Alice that way neither of you have to sleep in the uncall room."

I walked back to Alice handing her the shiny silver key.

"Uh whats this."

"Key to Edwards office." I yawned and headed off to it.

I unlocked the door and layed down on his black leather couch I found there was a blanket laying there I pulled it over me and fell into a deep sleep.

Edward POV

I wallked into my office and there's Bella asleep on my couch hay wait a minuet how did Bella get asleep on my couch I looked at time her shift will be over in a few moments just then Alice came skipping into my office.

"Ali do you know how Bells came to be in my office."

"Yup daddy gave us keys to your office so we didn't have to sleep in the on call rooms."

I went to wake up Bella. "Bells wake up."

"I don't want Emmett your a big monkey don't eat that pancake it was on the cilling."

I tried to siffle my laughter becuse that really happened once and I couldn't help but laugh about it.

"But I love him." I stopped dead and looked at Alice. She was staring wide eyed to.

"No Edward don't leave me please I love you I need you please don't leave." I was shocked she didn't just say she loved me. No it wasn't possible.

"Its not fair he's to good for me." I could here the pain that she was subconcilsly letting out. I looked at Alice her mouth open I gathered Bella in my arms and carried her out of the hospital not sure what to do or were I was going.

"She seemed to calm down once she was in my arms. Dear god what was I going to do I was in love with her but I was her boss.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review annonamous reviews are excepted.


End file.
